


Home

by wildrosesandpeonies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabbles, F/M, Family, Fluff, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildrosesandpeonies/pseuds/wildrosesandpeonies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyla and Diggle talk about the baby. Takes place post-Unthinkable, but pre-season 3. </p><p>Cuz I've always wondered how that conversation must have gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Lyla clicked her spoon into her coffee nervously. It didn’t need to be stirred but she was going to stir it all the same. The conversation was always going to happen, but she had never thought it would happen like this. They were at his apartment, sitting on the couch. He was a drinking a beer, waiting patiently for her to tell him, but the gravity of what Amanda had done was only now coming home.

 

“You weren’t supposed to find out like that. I was going to tell you. I had always planned on telling you. Things have been —chaotic — between us, but I would never keep something like that from you.”

 

“So I’m really going to be a father?” Johnny asked, looking at her levelly, his voice vulnerable yet even. Lyla might be shocked about how he had found out, but he was shocked that this was even happening. Of course, he loved Lyla — he always did, and always would. But he had never factored a baby into their lifestyle. Two former soldiers now soldiering on elsewhere. Two lovers broken, reunited, broken, then come back together again. But he did love her, and he knew she loved him. 

 

“Yes.” Lyla said hesitantly. “I’m also going to be a mother.” She looked at him then gazed into her coffee cup. Her face changed as she realized the weight of the words. It was not just him, but her life changing too. 

 

Suddenly, it got very real. Their whole lives were going to change. They didn’t need children to be a family. As come-and-go as their lives had been, their love had always been genuine, even when careers or other changes got in the way. But, now, they were becoming a different kind of family. Were they ready for that?

 

Johnny didn’t need to ask how Amanda Waller found out. Amanda ran a smooth operation, but only by keeping her prisoners fearful and her employers under inspection. Yet, that was Lyla’s choice to work for her. It wasn’t his place to judge when he considered some of the things Team Arrow did.

 

Lyla lifted her head, her brown curls falling into her face. “Johnny, we’ve already done our divorce dance. I never wanted the white picket fence, and I don’t want to anything that compromises our integrity, but this time, we can’t just part ways just because we disagree with each other, only to fall into bed several months later.”

 

“I know.” Johnny put his hand up on his chin. Things were certainly going to change. He hadn’t told Oliver or Felicity his happy news. Yes, he was happy, he felt that at the back of his mind, but he also — not scared, but wondering how much he or Lyla would have to give up to protect their child. They had always operated with such independence, and now that was going to end. 

 

Lyla leaned over and put her head on his shoulder.  They both sat quietly, but while nothing had been resolved, they felt an peace descending on them. They had each other. They had each other. Maybe it wasn’t going to be enough in the long run, but at least their child would know they loved each other. They had each other. They had always enjoyed adventure, bravery, and the unknown, and if anything was certain, this child was going to give them all those things.

 

They had each other. They would figure out the rest later, but for now, they fell asleep on the couch warmed by dreams of how they saved cities, how they were rebuilding others. They fell asleep in each other’s arms warmed by the contentment that no matter what evil there was in the world, having a child wasn’t one of them.

 


End file.
